The ups and downs of life!
by I am Grace
Summary: Sequel to my story protection. Follow Spencer and Olivia and the rest of the team through the ups and downs of their unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

_All life is an experiment. - Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr._

*****

"One year," said Olivia, smiling to herself and leaning back in her chair. It had been one year last week that she had been married. She smiled to herself remembering how nervous he had been when he proposed; he barely got the words out, but that was her Spencer. A lot had happened since they had gotten married, she sadly lost her dog Quincy and they had bought and moved into a small house.

"Hey, Dr. Reid," joked Monica walking into her office.

"Are you ever going to call me Olivia or are you going to call me Dr. Reid forever?" she retorted, smiling.

"Eventually," said Monica, "The Grayson twins are here for their six month check-up," she added, handing her the file.

"Coming," said Olivia, standing up sharply, then clutching the edge of her desk when she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Monica, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," said Olivia, straightening up.

"You know, if I didn't know any better…" started Monica.

"Don't start," Olivia cut her off, exasperated, as she left her office.

"I'm just saying, the other day you said the coffee tasted funny…" she started again.

"That's because someone mixed the last little bit of three creamers together, all different flavors," said Olivia, quickening her pace down the hallway.

"And then the other day you were falling asleep at your desk…" continued Monica, ignoring her.

"And that was because I was up all night the night before," she replied, practically running to get away from the unexpected inquisition.

"Now you're having dizzy spells," said Monica, keeping pace.

"I saw about a dozen people who were having dizzy spells and fatigue this week, it's just a nasty flu that's going around," she replied, turning the corner. "I'm not pregnant, we decided we don't want children. With all the horrors he sees and I sometimes see, not to mention the chance of passing along his mother's mental illness we decided it's for the best." Monica opened her mouth to say something. "Plus," interrupted Olivia, "We're both only twenty-nine, we have plenty of time if we change our minds." She quickly shut the door to the exam room before Monica could continue.

******

It was just after four and Olivia was exhausted. It had been a very trying day; luckily for her, her last appointment of the day had cancelled. "So, when's that genius husband of yours getting back?" asked Monica, collapsing in the chair in front of her desk.

"Late tonight," she said, rubbing her temple. There had been a very gruesome case in Wyoming, he had been gone almost a week. She went to stand up, but collapsed back on the chair as the room started to spin. She leaned forwards and placing her head in her hands.

"Olivia," said Monica gently, coming around the desk and sitting on the edge, "I know you're going to start yelling, but are sure you're not pregnant?" she asked.

"Truth be told, I had the same thought the other day," said Olivia, taking a breath and sitting back in her chair. "I did two tests and they both came out 'not pregnant'. I'm sure it must just be that flu that's going around."

"Probably, but home tests aren't always accurate…" said Monica, pulling her up out of her chair. "There's only one real way to know…"

"Yeah, I know," Olivia sighed quietly.

"So," said Monica cheerfully, "What will it be, blood or urine?" she asked. Olivia just gave her a look.

*****

It was a few hours later when Monica came back into the office, a piece of paper in her hands. "Just in time," said Olivia, standing up and shutting the file she was working on, "I just finished my paper work. Come on, admit I'm right, it's just the flu."

Tension knotted her small frame when she saw the look on Monica's face. "Well, normally I'd say congratulations, but I think you'd hit me if I say that…" she replied with a small smile.

Olivia sank back into the chair she just vacated. "Please tell me you're kidding…" she said hopefully.

"You're pregnant," said Monica, handing her the test results, "About seven weeks." She gently rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Olivia stared at the undeniable truth in black and white before her and still couldn't believe it. "What am I going to do?" she lamented, "My husband works a dangerous job and is gone a lot, it would be almost like being a single parent. Plus my work schedule… What am I going to do?" she repeated, burying her head in her hands.

"The first thing you're going to do is talk to your husband," said Monica, pulling her out of her chair and wrapping her up in a reassuring hug. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

******

Midnight had long since come and gone and Olivia was still sitting restlessly on the couch, waiting worriedly for her husband to get home. She kept placing her hand on her stomach, she couldn't believe there was a human life growing in her; she was petrified. On the other hand, part of her felt excited, would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have her blue eyes or his hazel? Would it be a genius like its father? Would it come out with some horrible disease? The good and the bad questions kept running through her mind. She turned toward the front door when she heard the scraping of the key in the lock.

"Spencer," she greeted as he came into the room.

"You startled me," he said, coming and sitting on the couch beside her and giving her a kiss, "I thought you'd be in bed."

"I wanted to wait for you, there's something I need to tell you," she said, shaking slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly taking her hands.

"I'm-" she froze and said the first thing that came into her head, "I'm wondering what happened to those kids?" she asked, referring to the case having seen on the news the final two victims were parents of two children, a five year boy and an eighteen month old girl.

"Oh," he said, visibly relaxing, "Their grandparents took them in; the little boy, Sam, is going to receive counseling." He was silent for a moment as if lost in thought before adding, "We're so lucky not to have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Children; where they would go if we both died, the psychological effects it would have on them…" he answered.

"Yeah," said Olivia distantly, tears springing to her eyes; she couldn't tell him, not now.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just sad for those kids," she lied burying her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he placated, standing up and pulling Olivia up with him, "Come on, let's go to bed."

That night Olivia barely slept, thoughts kept racing through her mind. How could she tell Spencer? How would he react? She even considered not having the baby at one point, but she quickly decided against that; even though she was scared to death, she wanted this child. Finally, around five, she quietly got out of bed and made her downstairs and just sat on the couch with her hand on her abdomen, lost in thought.

"You're up early," said Spencer, coming into the kitchen a few hours later. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a cold cup of decaf coffee in front of her; she had taken a few sips, but stopped when her stomach started churning.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, looking up at her husband. "It's Saturday, are you going to work?" she asked, noticing he was dressed for the office.

"Yeah, I need to fill out a report from the last case, it was too late last night so I didn't bother," he said, pouring coffee into his travel mug. "I figured after I did that I could run some errands, so I'll just be a few hours," he added, turning to face her. He quietly studied her for a moment, watching as she stared at the coffee before her, strangely focused on it. He couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. "Liv, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Oh, yeah," said Olivia, snapping out of her reverie and standing up. "Have a good day," she said, giving him a kiss before leaving the room.

"Yeah, bye," he called after her, shaking his head, not entirely believing her claim. He would have to talk to Emily and see if she could get anything out of her.

******

"Emily," said Spencer as he finished up the last of his paperwork, hoping that maybe she held some idea as to Olivia's newfound pensiveness.

"Let me guess, you're already done with your paper work and you want to gloat, seeing as I'm only about half-way done," she replied jokingly.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out, because you know you're married to my sister," she retorted, a good-natured smile on her face. Noting that he barely cracked a smile in response to her joke, instead remaining thoughtful, she turned serious, "Aaron gets Jack this weekend, we're taking him to a movie tonight."

"Before you go out, do you think you could check on Olivia?" he asked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I'm not sure… She's just been really upset and distant since we got home yesterday, I'm just worried," he replied.

"As soon as I'm done with this paperwork I'll go see her," she assured, turning back to her paperwork to hurriedly finish.

******

"Let me guess, my husband sent you," said Olivia, rolling her eyes as she let her sister into the house.

"Yeah, he's really worried," she said, following he sister into the kitchen, "I'm a little worried too, you don't look so good…"

"Don't be," said Olivia, setting a cup of coffee in front of her sister before sitting down herself. "I'm fine," she reassured, a hint of tiredness fraying her voice.

"Come on," Emily said exasperatedly, "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

Olivia sighed heavily and shut her eyes. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Spencer, I have to tell him on my own," she insisted.

"I promise. You're not sick are you?" she asked.

"No," she paused to prepare herself, "I'm pregnant."

Emily almost choked on her sip of coffee and started laughing. "No really, what is it?" Olivia just gave her a pointed look. "You're really pregnant?" Emily asked.

"Seven weeks," replied Olivia, attempting to smile, but landing closer to a pained grimace.

"Congratulations," Emily said, leaning over and wrapping her sister in a hug.

"Thanks…"

Emily examined her expression, noting the lack of joy she had been sure would be there. "So, what's the problem?"

"Spencer," said Olivia with a sigh, "He talked to me about your last case and he was saying how happy he is we don't have to worry about those things since we don't have children. Plus he's so anxious that any children we have might develop his mother's illness," she explained, tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh, Olivia, he was just upset over the case, I'm sure when you tell him about the baby he'll be speechless, petrified, but also very excited," she reassured.

"You sure?" she sniffled, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sure," said Emily smiling. "Just think how Mom will react to being a grandmother," she joked, attempting to make her sister feel better.

Olivia let out a teary laugh, "She'll love it as long as the kid doesn't call her Grandma. Then she'll ask when you'll be giving her one.

"I think that ship has sailed," said Emily indecipherably.

"Em, you're only thirty-eight, you still have time to have a baby," Olivia reassured, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I know, but I don't think so… I'm just going to enjoy being a step-mom to Jack," she said, smiling.

"You two are getting married?" asked Olivia happily.

"We're talking about it. And speaking of Jack, I do have to go, we're taking him to a movie. Unless you need me to stay, I'll can just call Aaron and let him know."

"No, no, go, I'll be okay," said Olivia, leaning forward and giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She ran into Spencer as she was about to leave.

"So, is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, you should really talk to her or better yet, let her talk and you listen," she told him, patting him on the shoulder and going out the front door.

"Olivia?" he called out.

"In the kitchen," she called back. She waited until he entered the room to say anything else. "Spencer, there is something I need to tell you," she said, standing, "I'm seven weeks pregnant…"

He seemed to struggle for words for a few moments while she waited expectantly for his reaction. "Your preg –" he managed to choke out before the end of his sentence was lost as he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Just perfect," Olivia sighed sarcastically before going over to him.

******

"What happened?" asked Spencer trying to sit up as a throbbing pain pounded against his skull.

"Here, don't try to sit up, I'll raise the bed," said a voice he couldn't locate as the bed started to rise until he was in a sitting position. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in an emergency room bed, Olivia sitting beside him. "How many fingers do you see?" asked Olivia, holding up three fingers.

"Three," replied Spencer, reaching up to touch his forehead.

"You hit the kitchen table on the way down. You're going to have a nasty goose-egg and spectacular bruise for awhile," replied Olivia sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer, suddenly remembering the events catalyzing his little accident.

"Yeah, the bruise is already forming," she replied, gently bushing her fingers against it.

"No, I mean about the baby?" he asked.

"I know what you meant…" she said quietly, looking away, "I was just stalling…" She sighed heavily and gently rested a hand on her stomach before continuing, "Yes, I had a blood test done, I'm definitely pregnant."

"Wow," he said breathily, "I mean wow, just wow…" he stuttered.

"Do you think you can say anything else?" asked Olivia.

"I thought we were using protection because we decided we didn't want children," he said.

"I know… I guess nature had other ideas. Do you think you could be happy about being a father?" she asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I think if our child looks anything like you, I'll be ecstatic," he answered, smiling. Happy tears clouded her eyes as she lunged happily into her husband's arms.

_A/N: Just so you know this won't be a typical happy fluffy pregnancy story, there will be drama!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm off to a weekend vacation in five minutes, but I wanted to post the second chapter before I left. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved." - Victor Hugo_

*****

"Kid, what happened to you?" cried Morgan when he saw Reid first thing Monday morning.

"I fainted when Olivia told me she was pregnant," answered Spencer, smiling. Two days later, he had a nasty goose-egg and a brilliantly purple bruise, but he didn't really care. When his wife told him she was pregnant he felt shocked, but also happy; he thought he never wanted to be a father, but when he found out he was going to be one, he couldn't think of anything better. They had spent the whole weekend talking and making plans, they both had decided to tell the people they work with. Morgan, who was taking a sip of coffee, spit it out, spraying Rossi who had just entered the room.

"Olivia's pregnant?" he asked, shocked.

"What?" asked Rossi who momentarily stopped wiping at his suit.

"I'm going to be a father," said Reid very calmly.

"Way to go, man!" Morgan congratulated, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," said Reid, rubbing his shoulder.

"What's all the fuss?" asked Emily as she entered with Hotch. "Wait, did you tell them?" she asked, smiling.

"Tell them what?" asked Hotch looking between Emily and Reid, confused.

"I'm going to be an aunt," said Emily, beaming.

"Wow, congratulations Reid," said Hotch, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Oh JJ, I love these new pictures of Henry; look at him in that little suit," said Garcia, looking at pictures as she and JJ entered the room, stopping when they saw the other occupants grinning like idiots. "What's going on?" asked Garcia, a little nervous.

"Let's just say, soon JJ won't be the only one with baby pictures," answered Morgan.

Both womens' gazes flew to Emily. "Whoa, not me," said Emily, putting up her hands defenselessly, "It's Reid."

"How can Reid be... Oh my god!" cried Garcia as it clicked. She flew over to Reid, nearly knocking him over with her hug.

"Congratulations, Spence," said JJ, giving him a hug after Garcia finally let go.

"It's great, but we do have work to do," said Hotch seriously, everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

*****

"Hey, you're home," said Olivia, surprised, looking up from the baby book she was reading.

"Yeah, amazingly we had no cases. Where did you get all these books?" he asked, noticing the dozen other books splayed on the coffee table.

"Work," she replied, not looking up from the book. "I told everyone I was pregnant and they just started handing over books. I still need to eventually get a book of baby names, though," she said sighing and closing the book. Leaning back and rubbing her temples, she lamented, "We still have so much to do, clean out the guest room, make it a nursery, buy a crib, changing table and all the rest, find a daycare or nanny... There's so much to do eight months doesn't seem like enough time."

"It will be okay, we'll get it all figured out," he said, putting an arm around her. She snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

The moment was interrupted by a loud beeping noise; Olivia let out a groan, "That's my pager," she said, standing up and grabbing it out of her bag. "How ironic," she added with a chuckle, "My patient's in labor."

"How ironic that you're the one leaving for an emergency and I'm the one waiting for you to get home," he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, slipping on her shoes. "Read the books, they should keep you occupied for what an hour?" she asked, half serious/half joking.

"Actually with the speed I read it should take me exactly-"

"I love you too," she interrupted, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing her bag and keys and hurrying out the front door.

*****

"I'm back," called Olivia wearily, coming through the door almost seven hours later. It was shortly after midnight and she was exhausted.

"In the kitchen," called Spencer.

"Delivery was a success; their third child and, as my patient quite admittedly stated, her last, since her husband now had a son. They named him Joseph Micheal," she said, laying her head on the table. "I am so nauseous," she added.

"I know," said Spencer, setting a cup of ginger tea in front of her, "Monica called and told me what happened in the waiting room."

Olivia let out a groan; after the baby was born, she went to the waiting to inform the rest of the family about the baby and mother's condition, when she went into the waiting room she could smell the tuna melts they were eating and she just managed to reach a trash can before retching. "It was so embarrassing, the family looked at me like I was a nut, I had to explain to them that I was pregnant," she said taking a few sips of her tea which almost instantly calmed her stomach.

"I promise not to eat or buy tuna for the next eight months," said Spencer, sitting down beside her.

"Thank you," she said genially, "I should really try to get some sleep."

"Me too," he replied, standing.

"But I'm taking the tea with me," she added, picking up the mug. Spencer just smiled and put his arm around her as they left the room.

*****

Three weeks later, when Olivia was ten weeks, they were at their first ultrasound. Olivia had been able to pull some strings so all her ultrasounds could be on Saturdays so Spencer could most likely attend all of them.

"Are you nervous?" asked Olivia, laying on the exam table and looking at her husband who was paler then usual.

"No, why do you ask?" Before she could answer, he spat out a fact, "Did you know all fetuses are female for the first ten weeks?"

"Spencer, I'm a doctor, remember?" she said, smiling, "And I know you're nervous because you keep spouting out random facts. It's all right, relax." She took his hand, able to feel the tension in his tendons when she did so.

Just then, Olivia's friend and OB/GYN came into the room. "Hello Olivia," she said, closing the door.

"Hey, Kayden. Spencer, this is my colleauge Kayden Michaels," she said.

"Hello Dr. Michaels," he said nervously.

"Please, call me Kayden," she said, shaking Spencer's free hand, "Nervous are we, Spencer?"

"No, of course not," answered Spencer, while Olivia nodded her head empathetically.

"Relax, this is the fun part," she said, turning on the ultrasound machine. "Okay Olivia, if you'll just pull up your shirt a little. Here we go..." Suddenly, the room was filled with a fast whooshing sound. "There's your baby's heart beat," said Kayden, smiling.

"Oh," was all Olivia could say, tears coming to her eyes. She felt Spencer squeeze her hand and she saw that he was teary-eyed too.

"And here's your first baby picture," Kayden said, pointing to the screen. Spencer could see a peanut-like shape on the screen. "I know, it looks like a peanut," said Kayden as if reading his mind, "See these little things coming off the peanut? Those are the baby's arms and down there are the legs. Right here, where it looks like a string of beads, that's the spine. I can't tell you the sex right now because fetuses are..."

"Female for the first ten weeks," finished both Olivia and Spencer at the same time.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to," said Kayden, "How many print-outs do you want?"

"Two," answered Olivia, "One for each of us." But Spencer barely heard her, he couldn't stop staring at the frozen image on the screen that was his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for." - Unknown Author_

*****

"Hey honey, you're home," cried Olivia happily. About four weeks later; he had been gone on a kidnapping case for the last two nights. Happily, they had found the little girl unharmed and had arrested the kidnapper, her estranged uncle. "Look at this," she said excitedly, pulling her shirt up a little. It took a second for him to realize what he was looking at; a small baby bump had appeared. "Here," she said, placing his hand on her stomach; he felt her skin had hardened for protection for the baby and he couldn't help but smile.

*****

A month later, Olivia and Spencer were at the eighteen-week ultrasound and were waiting for Kayden. Spencer looked at Olivia's abdomen which was now more pronounced to the point where you could tell she was pregnant. "I know it's kind of late to bring this up, but I don't want to know the sex of the baby," she said, nervously biting her lip.

"Good, because I don't really want to know either," he said, taking her hand, "Unless you really wanted to know."

"You just didn't want to deal with one of my mood swings," she said, smiling.

"That too, but seriously, I would rather like to be surprised."

"Sorry I'm late, folks," said Kayden, coming into the room. "Let's get the ball rolling," she said, spreading the gel on Olivia's stomach and moving the wand around. Olivia suddenly turned her head away from the monitor. "Olivia, is something wrong?" asked Kayden, her brow furrowed.

"We don't want to know the sex," she answered.

"And if you looked, you'd know," finished Kayden, understanding.

"Spencer, does everything look okay?" she asked her husband, giving him a pleading look with her big blue eyes.

"It looks more like a baby," he said, staring at their child in amazement.

"And yes, everything looks perfect for eighteen weeks," answered Kayden, "You still want two printouts?"

"Yes," said Olivia, her head turned from the monitor. Spencer could tell it was hurting her that she couldn't see the ultrasound.

"Let me see if I can work some magic," Kayden said, printing out two pictures and turning off the monitor. "I think it's safe to look now," she said, handing the pictures to Olivia. Spencer looked over and saw that part of the picture was black, the rest of it was the baby from the abdomen up.

"Oh, our baby is beautiful," said Olivia, tears coming to her eyes. "Damn hormones," she added, suddenly becoming agitated.

"That's not so bad," Kayden shrugged as she handed her a cloth to clean up, "I once had a women throw her shoe through the monitor because I showed her that her fourth child would be her fourth son."

"Yeah, at least I'm not that bad," said Olivia.

"Not quite," quipped Spencer, earning himself a glare from Olivia.

*****

"You know, you're going to eventually tell her," said Olivia later as they sat on the couch, flipping through baby books. She had barely read a hundred pages and her husband had already finished two.

"Tell who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Your mother," answered Olivia with a frustrated sigh.

"Did you know that at the end of your second trimester, at twenty seven weeks, the baby will weigh just over two pounds?" he said, completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Spencer," she said, annoyed, "The sooner we tell her, the better."

Spencer didn't speak for a minute, before sighing, "It would be better if I told her myself, instead of _us_ telling her."

"Alright," she said, handing him the phone and crossing her arms with a _'do it now'_ look.

He slowly dialed the phone. "Hello, this is Spencer Reid. May I please speak to my mother Diana Reid?" he said nervously. After being put on hold for a minute his mom finally answered. "Hi mom," he said with a small smile. He listened for a moment, then sighed, "No, she didn't leave me, I'm still married."

Olivia couldn't help but let out a snort; when she met Diana after they got engaged, it had been... memorable. She had actually liked Olivia, she was happy that Spencer was happy, but she still didn't think the marriage would last.

"I'm calling you to tell you that, uh," he took a deep breath, "You're going to be a grandmother. The baby is due the beginning of June." He paused to wait for her reaction. "Yes mom, I'm sure it's my baby and no we did not just get married because of the baby," he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Alright, I'll talk to you soon. I love you too. Goodbye."

As he hung up the phone, Olivia couldn't help but start laughing. "How can she think we got married because of the baby? We've been married almost fifteen months and I'm only eighteen weeks."

"I know. She wasn't very lucid, I don't think today is one of her good days," he said with a sigh.

Olivia gave him a sympathetic smile, threading her fingers through his, and resting their hands on her expanding middle. "It'll be okay," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

*****

"Does your kid not have legs?" asked Morgan when he saw the very interesting ultrasound picture the following week.

"Yes, it's printed out like this so Olivia can't tell the sex; we want to be surprised," he snapped, snatching back the photo.

"Haley was just the opposite," replied Hotch leaning over and looking at the photo, "She wanted to know the sex the second we could." At the mention of his ex-wife everyone cast sideways glances at Emily who was sitting at her desk.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You think I'm going to fly into a jealous rage every time someone says the name Haley?"

"You never know what an enraged women is going to do..." joked Morgan.

"Don't make me slap you," said Emily warningly.

"Point taken," said Morgan seriously.

_A/N: I promise the next chapter will have drama!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_Happiness consists not in having much, but in being content with little." - Marguerite, Countess of Blessington_

*****

A few weeks later, on New Years Eve, Olivia was working during the day so she could take off for the night and go to a party at the BAU. "So, twenty weeks," said Monica, patting Olivia's expanding middle.

"Yes, June 2nd is when peanut is due to arrive," said Olivia, rubbing her baby bump.

"You mean Baby Einstein," joked Monica.

"I hate that nickname," said Olivia with a sigh.

"So, feel any kicking yet?" asked Monica.

"No, I've felt some movement, but no kicking," she said unhappily.

"It's so magical at first," said Monica with a smile, "Then it gets real old; especially when they kick you in the bladder in the middle of the night and you have to keep getting up to pee." Olivia let a laugh.

The warm atmosphere vanished, to be replaced when she noticed Morgan walk into the clinic with a bloody cloth wrapped around his hand. "What happened to you?" she asked anxiously.

"I cut my hand on some glass, it looks pretty nasty," he said.

"Here, come into the exam room," she said, practically pushing him in. "This looks like it's going to need stitches," she said, slipping on some gloves and carefully unwrapping it, "I just need to get a suture kit."

"You sure it needs stitches?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Don't tell me the big FBI agent is afraid of needles," she joked, taking the suture kit from a drawer.

"Of course not," lied Morgan.

"This disinfectant will sting a little," she warned.

"It can't be that bad..." he said as she started cleaning out the wound. He immediately retracted the statement with a yelp of pain as he pulled back.

"I told you so," she said in a sing-song voice. As she threaded the needle, Morgan turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly so he couldn't see the needle. "You're telling me the man who's tackled suspects, jumped onto a moving train, and been shoved through a window is afraid of a needle?" she said as the needle pierced the skin.

"A little," he said. "You don't have any irrational fears?" he asked.

"Sort of..." she said as she finished up, "After that night with Nolan, I threw out all my knives and wouldn't buy any more for almost two months."

"After what you went through, that's not that weird," he said, finally daring to open his eyes again as she bandaged his hand with sterile gauze.

"Change the gauze everyday to keep your stitches clean and, in ten days, come back here or to your regular doctor to have the stitches removed," she ordered, snapping off her gloves and handing him a roll of gauze. "Oh," she said suddenly, laying a hand on her belly and getting a dazed look on her face.

"Is something wrong? Do I need to get help?" Morgan asked, standing up in alarm.

"No, here," she said, grabbing his good hand and laying it on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked bewildered, "sorry, I thought I felt kicking" she said disappointed as Morgan removed his hand. "Don't worry, Baby Einstein will kick in time," he said, laughing.

"I can't believe Emily told you that nickname," groaned Olivia.

"The kid is going to be jealous that I almost felt his baby kick before him," he said.

"I don't know, he might be happy that the godfather almost got to feel the baby kick," she said, smiling.

"Godfather?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"If you want to be," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Absolutely," he said, hugging her, "This kid is going to be so spoiled..."

"Just promise me if it wants a pony you won't buy one for it," she said, smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Deal," he agreed smiling.

*****

"Olivia, are you ready?" called Spencer up the stairs, waiting for his wife so they could go to the party.

"Coming," she said, walking down the stairs. When he saw her, it took his breath away; she was wearing a teal dress that went to her knees and simple black flats, her wavy hair was pulled back with clips. "Do I look bad? Because it's really hard to shop for formal wear in maternity..." she said, resting a hand on her stomach.

"No, you look beautiful," he assured sincerely, giving her a kiss.

"Spencer," she said suddenly, placing a hand on her stomach, "Do you feel that?"

"No" he answered perplexed, giving his wife an odd look.

"Come on kid kick already" she muttered rubbing her stomach, before looking back up at her husband.

"You know, JJ told me when you felt Henry kick, it freaked you out..." she said.

"It did," he answered truthfully, "But knowing that I almost felt my own child kick, it feels different. I actually feel proud, as odd as it sounds."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Let's go before I really start crying," she said, grabbing her coat.

*****

"Did you really think you felt the baby kick today?" asked Emily excitedly once Olivia found her at the party.

"Morgan really is a snitch," said Olivia laughing, "He told everyone about our engagement before we could and now about the baby."

"He means well. Is it kicking now?" she asked eagerly, putting her hand on Olivia's stomach.

"No not now, but I could kick you," she joked.

"Ha ha," replied Emily sarcastically, removing her hand. "Emily," said Olivia curiously as she stared at Emily's left hand, "Is that an engagement ring?" Emily just smiled. "Oh, congratulations," she said, hugging her sister happily. "Did you tell mom yet?" she asked.

"Yes... She was a little concerned about 'mixing business with pleasure' as she called it... You know she's been trying," she said earnestly. Olivia nodded; ever since the ordeal with Nolan she had been trying to be less demanding and more open. She had even bit her tongue when Olivia announced to her that she and Spencer wanted a small, quiet, outdoor ceremony, rather than a large, extravagant wedding in a hall as her mother imagined it. The old Elizabeth Prentiss would have thrown a fit and guilted or forced Olivia to do it her way.

*****

"How was your New Years?" asked Monica the following Monday as they got ready for the clinic to open.

"It was wonderful. I think I felt the baby kick for the first time and Emily is engaged to Hotch," she said as she unlocked the exam rooms. "How was yours?" she asked Monica.

"Not as exciting as yours, but it was still nice. The neighbors came over stayed 'til about two, then I crashed," she said.

"Sounds like fun," said Olivia as came back into the waiting room.

"It looks like your first appointment is early," said Monica, nodding towards the door as a women and her three kids came in.

"So the day begins," said Olivia, going over to great them.

*****

"Spencer, Emily, we've got a problem," Hotch warned, coming into the bullpen later that day.

"What's wrong, Hotch?" asked Spencer, rising from his desk.

"Do you remember Charles Langford, the rapist you caught? Well, he's been paroled," explained Hotch.

"I wouldn't have recommended parole, but what's the problem?" asked Emily.

"Someone matching Langford's description dropped this off," he said, handing Emily and Spencer a photo of Olivia, taken on New Years Eve, it had been mutilated in a rather sinisterly threatening manner.

"Oh god," cried Emily as Spencer quickly dialed the phone.

"I already called the hospital, security's going to keep an eye on her until we can talk to Langford," reassured Hotch .

"Thank you, but I still need to talk to her," said Spencer as he listened to her cell phone ring.

*****

"Do you need to get your phone?" asked Olivia's patient.

"No, it's probably my husband, I'll call him back," she said, smiling. "Now, Mr. Langford what happened to your arm?" she asked as she examined the cut on his arm.

"Please, call me Charlie," he said, giving Olivia a smile that made her uneasy. "I cut it on my old metal gate at home," he answered.

"Really? Because the edges are perfectly straight; usually when you get a cut on a gate it's jagged, are you sure that's what happened?" she asked.

"Yes, why would I lie about something like that?" he answered coldly.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're telling the truth," she apologized, but he still stared at her in his unsettling manner. "Have you had a tetanus shot in the last five years?" she asked.

He shook his head before quickly switching the subject, "Is Spencer happy about the baby?"

"Ho-how do you know my husband's name?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice even.

"I heard the nurse say it earlier," he lied, his eyes boring into hers.

"Right... I'm going to go grab a tetanus shot and a suture kit," she said, rising. Before she could take step, he grabbed her wrist. Olivia froze, images of that night with Nolan kept flashing through her mind. "Mr. Langford, you need to let go now," she said more confidently then she felt, as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

His fingers tightened; "I said, call me Charlie," he said, his voice rising angrily. "Why aren't you answering my question?" he demanded, standing, still holding her wrist very tightly.

"That's none of your business. Now, let go or I will yell for security," she said, her voice rising as well. He stared at her, his grip tightening to the point were her fingers went numb. "John!" she called loudly for the security guard as Langford slammed her back against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her free arm around her stomach to protect her child. Olivia knew she was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom." - Bertrand Russell_

_*****_

"John" screamed Olivia again as she tried to pull out of Langford's grasp. "Get away from her!" John ordered as he entered the room, "You have to the count of three before I taser your ass!" Langford gave Olivia the coldest glare she had ever seen before disdainfully letting her go and marching out of the clinic. Olivia's knees went weak and she burst into tears. "Here we go," said John, leading over to the exam table and helping her sit down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized between sobs, "It's the hormones."

"Is everything alright?" asked Monica rushing into the exam room and noticing Olivia sobbing. "What happened!" she cried hugging Olivia and rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Patient got violent, but she's alright physically," answered John, handing Olivia a box of tissues.

"Thanks John, I think I can take it from here," said Monica.

"If you need anything just holler," said John, leaving the room.

"I think I'm okay now," said Olivia, calming down. She winced and started rubbing her stomach as she moved to stand up.

"Are you having cramping?" asked Monica worriedly.

"No, the baby's just moving around, it does that more then often when I'm upset," she assured.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," suggested Monica.

"I have so many patients, I can't," she said, shaking her head.

"Please, as a favor to me. I'll make sure Dr. Ashton fills in, you know he's almost as good a doctor as you," she joked.

"Okay, only if Ashton can fill in," Olivia relented.

"I'll make sure if I have to drag him here," said Monica.

Olivia smiled half-heartedly, rubbing her wrist pensively. Staring down at the bruises blossoming there, she muttered, "Spencer's going to freak."

"Maybe, maybe not, but call him to come pick you up while I drag Ashton down here," she said.

At that moment her cell phone rang again. "Olivia, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked frantically the second he heard her shaky voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine... Something happened with a patient..." she stopped and took a breath as tears came to her eyes, "I just want to go home."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, smiling a little as she hung up.

*****

"Is she alright?" asked Emily anxiously once he had hung up.

"She says she is... She had an encounter with a patient," answered Spencer, pulling on his coat.

"Langford?" asked Hotch.

"She didn't say, but that would be my guess," answered Spencer as he grabbed the last of his things.

"Reid," said Hotch, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, be with your wife."

"Thank you Hotch, I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll call you later, after I talk to Olivia," said Spencer to Emily before she could ask.

*****

"Olivia," said Spencer, coming into her office, "Are you alright?"

"Physically," she said, starting to cry, "I just kept flashing back to that night..."

"I'm so sorry," he said, knowing exactly what she meant, "So, what exactly happened?"

She sniffled and wiped away her tears as she started to explain, "A man came in with a cut on his arm, he said it was from a gate, but it looked self inflicted. He seemed to know too much about me, us, the baby. I made an excuse to get out of the room. But he grabbed my wrist before I could leave." She pulled up her sleeve, exposing the fingerprint bruises. "He then slammed my back against the wall, I called for security, and he left of his own accord once John showed up," she finished.

"Are you sure you and the baby are alright?" he asked, laying a hand on her stomach.

"Besides the bruise, we are both fine," she reassured.

"Was this man's name Charles Langford?" he asked, already sure of the answer.

"Yes," she answered, looking at him questioningly, "How did you know?"

"He was a rapist I caught about two years before I met you, he was just paroled," he answered.

"Oh god," she cried, dropping into a chair, "How did you know he would come here?"

"Olivia..." he started, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Spencer, tell me," she pled.

"He sent a disfigured picture of you to the BAU this morning," he answered, sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Oh god," she repeated, tears coming to her eyes again.

"I know you don't believe it, but it will be okay," said Spencer.

"I know, but I'm scared," she said.

"Let's go home, we'll get through this," he said, taking her hand.

*****

Later, once everything had calmed down, Olivia decided to call Emily herself. "Spencer, is everything alright?" asked Emily frantically as picked up the phone before it could finish ringing once.

"I'm fine," answered Olivia with a small smile, her sister acted more like a mom then a sister sometimes. "Just a small bruise, peanut's fine too," she answered.

"Thank goodness," answered Emily, letting out a breath, "I talked to security at your clinic, gave them a photo of Langford. If he comes back, he won't be allowed inside, let alone anywhere near you."

"Thanks Mother Emily," joked Olivia.

"I'm glad you're in a joking mood, because for now I arranged for a security guard to walk you to and from your car," she finished, waiting for Olivia to blow up.

"Fine," answered Olivia simply.

"Okay, why aren't you bitting my head off? You usually would start on about how you can take care of yourself," said Emily.

"Because it's just not about me anymore," answered Olivia, rubbing her belly.

*****

Around two that morning, the phone started ringing. Olivia mumbled a greeting, still half asleep. "Liv, it's Derek, I need to talk to Spencer."

Olivia knew instantly that something was wrong. For one thing, it was the middle of the night and for another, Morgan had said Spencer, not Reid or the kid.

"Here, it's Morgan," she said, handing him the phone and giving him a worried look.

"Morgan?" answered Reid. After a few seconds he replied, "When? How? I'll be there soon."

"Spencer, what's going on?" asked Olivia, bringing her knees to her chest as best she could with her expanding middle.

Spencer stood up and turned to face her. "They found a mutilated rape victim," he answered. Olivia let out a gasp of horror, her hand flying to her mouth. "They found a bite mark and a semen sample, DNA and dentals match Charles Langford. They're bringing him in now," he explained.

"That poor girl," said Olivia.

"I know," answered Spencer, "But now he's going away for good. I'll come home after they interrogate and book him to check on you," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Just be careful," she said.

"I will be. Try not to worry," he said giving her a small smile.

"I'll try," she said, laying back down and laying her hands on her stomach for reassurance.

*****

Later, a little after five AM, Spencer quietly slipped into his home and went to his bedroom to find his wife fast asleep, the book of baby names open beside her on the bed. He quietly slipped in bed beside her and draped an arm over her, setting a hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving. "Hi," said Olivia tiredly, her eyes still closed as she turned to face him. "Alexander," she said, opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting your other husband?" he joked.

Olivia smiled, "Look who developed a sense of humor," she said, snuggling up to him, "I mean, if it's a boy, I want to name it Alexander." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"Alexander... I like it. It means defender of the people, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I should have known you would already know what it meant. You know what your name means?" she asked.

"Yes, it means butler," he said frowning.

"You shouldn't feel so bad, Olivia means army of elves," said Olivia laughing. Spencer couldn't help but laugh too.

"Did you look up any girl names?" he asked.

"Not yet, just boys' names," she answered, yawning.

"Go back to sleep," he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He put an arm protectively around his wife and child and drifted off to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm off to a weekend vacation in five minutes, but I wanted to post the second chapter before I left. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside . . . when a tiny heartbeats is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone." - Unknown Author_

*****

A few weeks after the Charles Langford incident, things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as could be for Olivia and Spencer. About two weeks later, Olivia had happily woken up upon feeling the baby kick. She started laughing like a lunatic, which caused Spencer to wake up and start groggily calling Emily, thinking that something was wrong. After getting chewed out by Emily for calling at three in the morning, he happily sat up with his wife to feel his child kick and move around. It took a few more weeks though before Spencer and Emily finally stopped calling her every hour at work to check on her and baby Peanut.

*****

By the time she reached twenty eight weeks, Olivia finally got used to the idea that she wasn't going to see her feet again until her child was born. She was at what would probably be her last ultrasound, but instead of Spencer, Emily was with her. Spencer had strep throat and insisted on staying at Morgan's until he was healthy, so as not to put her or their child at risk. Morgan, on the other hand, joked that he was offended that Spencer didn't have the same concern for his own health.

"Wow, look at your stomach," said Emily as Olivia pulled up her shirt in preparation for the ultrasound.

"I know, it's huge," said Olivia in a flat voice. "I was shopping for the baby yesterday and some women stopped me in the store and asked me when my twins were due," she said, clenching her jaw. Emily couldn't help but snicker. "It's not funny! I'm huge, I have to pee all the time, and I can't see my feet so I almost walked out of the house the other day with two different shoes on!" she practically yelled.

"Liv, is that your docile tones I hear in the hall?" joked Kayden coming into the room.

"Sorry, I'm just sick of people saying I'm huge and that I look like I'm having twins, " she huffed.

"Trust me, you don't look like you're having twins. You're actually a little small for entering your third trimester," said Kayden.

"Small?" she asked anxiously, starting to panic, "Is that bad? Should I being eating more?"

"No, no, your blood levels are great, your baby is developing exactly how it should. As a doctor you should know that some women just carry differently," she reassured.

"I know," said Olivia with a sigh, "It's just these hormones make me freak out. Besides, when it comes to thinking that something could be wrong with your own child-"

"You can't help but worry," finished Kayden, "It's okay, trust me, I understand."

"Let's get this started," said Kayden, positioning the transducer as Olivia turned her head away from the machine.

"Oh wow," breathed Emily, grabbing her hand, "Your baby is beautiful."

"Your baby looks perfect," said Kayden smiling, "Let me print out some copies from the waist up so you can see."

The whooshing of the heartbeat died down as the transducer lost contact and Olivia dared to open her eyes again. When she saw the print-out, she started tearing up. "Oh, Peanut is beautiful." The tears started to spill over and she apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Emily, pulling her into a hug.

"You're not the first mom to cry, seeing your child is special. I'll give you a minute, just let me know when you're ready to set up your next appointment," said Kayden.

"Thanks," said Olivia, tears still in her eyes. As the door latched shut, leaving her alone with her sister, she asked, "So, you really think your godchild is beautiful?"

"You want me to be your child's godmother?" asked Emily shocked.

"Of course," said Olivia chuckling, "Who else would be better at it?"

"Liv, I – thank you," stammered Emily, hugging her again.

*****

"Are you sure you can figure that out?" asked Olivia a few weeks later as she sat in an old rocker in the nursery, watching Spencer attempt to set up the crib. The room was a mint green and had a border with zoo animals and large cloth zoo animals were tacked on one wall; a pale wood toy chest and shelves that held some baby books and toys lined the walls, while most of the items intended for said furniture were scattered across the floor. Pieces of the crib leaned against the wall, waiting to be assembled, while a box that held the pieces of the changing table awaited its turn. Olivia's favorite thing in the room was the old rocker she was sitting in; it was an old wooden rocker that was varnished dark and didn't really match anything in the room, but it had special meaning to Olivia. Her grandfather that lived in the French Alps had carved and stained it for her mother when he found out she was pregnant with her second child; the ambassador had given it to her as a gift.

"I can't believe this!" muttered Spencer from midst of an array of wooden beams and dowels, "I have four doctorates, an IQ of 187, and I can't put together a crib!"

"Honey-" she began, but was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it," she said, rocking forward as far as she could and hoisting herself to her feet. She groaned at the effort that the simple movement had required, "If I can barely stand on my own at thirty two weeks, imagine what it's going to be like at forty..." Opening the door, she was shocked to see the entire BAU team there minus Hotch. "What's going on?" she asked, standing back to allow them into the house.

"We're here to help the kid," said Morgan, looking up the stairs as they all heard a yelp.

"Is he being tortured?" asked Garcia.

"No, he's trying to put the crib together, but the way things are going, I'd be afraid to put our child in it..."

"That's why we're here," said Rossi, "And Hotch sends his regards; he had to stay home and take care of Jack who's sick with the chicken pox." He and Morgan ascended the stairs towards the nursery.

"Okay, why are you here?" she asked, turning toward JJ, Garcia, and her sister.

"Since you refused a baby shower, we're going to have lunch with your mother and Monica and going to give you our baby gifts which you will oh-so-graciously accept," said Garcia, placing her hands on Olivia's shoulders and steering her out the door.

"How is that different from a baby shower?" complained Olivia as they practically forced her into the car.

"There will be no games," reassured JJ.

"So, no guessing how big mommy's stomach is with a piece of yarn or pinning the diaper on the baby cut out?" asked Olivia relieved.

"No," replied Garcia disappointed.

"Will there be cake?" asked Olivia hopefully as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yes," laughed Emily, glancing at her sister in the rear-view mirror, "French vanilla with chocolate frosting, your favorite."

"Sorry, it's just one second I'm full-"

"And the next you're starving," finished JJ, smiling sympathetically, "I was the same way when I was pregnant with Henry, I carried snacks everywhere."

"We're here," said Emily as they pulled into a nice little Bistro where she could see her mother and Monica sitting at a table outside loaded with baby gifts and yellow balloons tied to the chairs.

"You swear no games?" she asked before she allowed Emily to help her out of the car.

"Girl scout promise," joked Emily, helping her sister out of the car.

"You were never a girl scout," replied Olivia, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I love the cookies," she said; Olivia laughed.

"Hello Baby," said her mother, standing and giving her a hug.

"Hi Mom, how was Spain?" she asked her mother who had been in Spain for the last two months on business.

"Wonderful. Look at you, pregnancy really agrees with you, you're glowing. You look beautiful," she said, holding her daughter's hands and looking her up and down.

"Thanks, I know. I'm huge though," she said, resting her hands on her middle once her mother released her.

"You should have seen me when I was pregnant with Emily, I gained 60 pounds. Emily was such a fat baby at first," she said smiling.

"Mother!" said Emily, shocked.

"Well, you were, but you grew up to be such a beautiful woman," said Elizabeth, laying a hand on her eldest daughter's cheek. Emily just smiled.

"Why don't you sit down," said Monica, pulling out a chair for Olivia.

"Thanks," said Olivia, practically collapsing into the chair.

"You sure you don't want to play games?" joked Monica.

"Yes," said Olivia, laughing as her stomach growled loudly again.

"I think we'd better feed that hunger monster first," said Garcia, handing out the menus.

*****

"How about presents?" asked JJ after they'd finished lunch and cake.

"Okay," said Olivia, eying the pile of presents suspiciously.

"Here," said Garcia eagerly, handing her two small presents.

Olivia opened the first one and couldn't help but laugh; it was a onsie that said 'My Daddy is a genius.' "This is great," she said as she opened the second package. It was a beautiful cream colored hand-knit blanket. "Oh, Garcia, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said, running her fingers along it.

"Here's mine," said JJ, handing her a large gift bag.

Olivia opened it and pulled out a box. "Oh, JJ, this is perfect. Thank you," she said. It was a machine that hung on the side of the crib; it simulated the mother's heartbeat which helped the baby sleep.

"You're welcome. We used it with Henry, it helped him sleep better the first few months," said JJ smiling.

"Here you go," said Monica, handing her a rather large, flat package.

"I'm a little afraid to open this," joked Olivia, pulling off the wrapping paper.

"Oh Monica," she breathed, it was a painting of a zoo scene to match the nursery's décor; Olivia knew that Monica had painted it herself. "This is great, I'm going to hang it in the nursery as soon as I get home."

"This is very special," said her mother as she handed her a box.

"Mom, you already gave me the rocker, you don't need to give me anything else," said Olivia.

"Yes, however Emily and I discussed it and decided you should have it." Olivia opened the box and tears came to her eyes, it was the christening gown that had been in their family for years, both her and Emily, her mom, and even her grandmother had worn it. "I don't know if you plan to baptize the baby or not, but as I said, Emily and I both decided you should have it," her mother said, smiling.

"You sure?" Olivia asked, looking at her sister. Emily just nodded. "Thank you," she said, squeezing her mother's hand.

"I guess I'm last," said Emily, handing her a photo album with a gift bow on the front. Olivia opened it and slowly flipped through. The first few pictures were of Olivia as a baby, followed by ones of her growing up. There were pictures with Emily, with her parents, and with old friends. Then, towards the end, were pictures of her and Spencer, including one of them on their wedding day. The next to last page was copies of all her ultrasounds. "I left the last page black so you can put the first baby picture there," said Emily.

"Em this is... I can't begin to... I... Thank you," she said, her eyes tearing up.

"You're welcome, Liv," said Emily, smiling warmly.

"I think I'd better get home, make sure my husband didn't kill himself putting together the crib," Olivia said, trying to stand. Monica stood up and helped pull her to her feet. "That is going to get real old, real fast," she complained.

"Yes it is getting late," said her mother, rising as well. "I have a meeting to get to in an hour. I'll see you both soon," she said, giving both her daughters a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, thanks for the gown, for everything," said Olivia.

"Always, Sweetie." said her mom, smiling before turning to leave.

"See you Monday," said Monica, giving Olivia a hug.

"Monday," she replied as Monica left.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Emily as she, Garcia, and JJ helped her gather the gifts.

*****

"Here we go," said Emily, helping Olivia in the house with her gifts.

They heard laughter floating down the stairs. "I hope they're laughing because they finished the nursery and not because my husband somehow super glued himself to the crib or something," Olivia said worriedly, going up the stairs as fast as she could manage, Emily right on her heels. "Oh my," she said, coming into the nursery. All the furniture was assembled, all the toys and baby clothes were put away on the shelves and in the dresser. "This looks great," said Olivia, smiling. "Thank you," she said, hugging both Morgan and Rossi.

"Whoa," said Rossi as she hugged him, "Is that the baby kicking?" he asked when her belly pressed against him.

"Yeah it kicks pretty much all the time now," she replied, rubbing her stomach to get the baby to settle.

"Well, I gotta go," said Emily, giving her sister a hug, "I promised Jack I'd pick up some rocky road ice cream on the way home."

"I gotta get going too," said Rossi, "I'm meeting with my publisher. See you two Monday," he said to Reid and Morgan.

"See you Monday, Reid. I've a got a date," said Morgan, smiling.

"Wow, what a shock," joked Olivia.

"Ha ha," replied Morgan sarcastically. "Be good for mommy," he said, laying a hand on Olivia's abdomen as he felt the baby kicking, then giving Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"It's just you and me," said Olivia, wrapping her arms around Spencer and leaning into him.

"Don't forget Peanut," he said, resting his head on hers.

"And Peanut," she added, smiling.

_A/N: There will be drama in the next couple of chapters!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_You have to take risk. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen." - Paulo Coelho _

*****

"Umm... how about Kathleen?" asked Olivia; it was a few nights later and they were trying to find baby names for girls.

"It means pure," said Spencer, looking in the baby book.

"I like it, add it to the list," she said, sticking her spoon into the jar of peanut butter.

"Why was it so easy to pick out a boy name, but not a girl's," asked Spencer, scribbling the name on the list.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "What names do we have on the list so far?"

"Alyssa which means rational, Amelia which means to strive or excel, Beth which means God is my oath, Anna which means gracious, and Kathleen."

"So, if it's a girl, we'll just name her Alyssa Amelia Beth Anna Kathleen Reid," she joked, rubbing her stomach.

"This kid is going to have enough problems as it is, let's not make it's life any more complicated," he said seriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean there is a chance, even if it's small, that this child could develop my mother's illness. Also it's going to have me as a father," he said.

"If this child develops schizophrenia, I'll love it even more. As for having you as a father, you'll be great. Imagine how great this kid's science projects are going to be," she said, smiling and placing his hand on her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "I think this kid might be a soccer player," he added, feeling the baby kick against his palm.

"Or it's practicing running away from bullies," she joked.

"Not funny," joked Spencer, giving her a kiss.

*****

"Okay Mrs. Mitchell, your ankle seems to be good as new," said Olivia, a few weeks later, as she was at work and she had just removed a cast from Mrs. Mitchell's arm.

"Thank goodness! I'm about to start swimming lessons for preschool kids and it would be really bad if I couldn't get in the pool," she said, sliding off the exam table.

Olivia smiled; she knew that Mrs. Mitchell had recently gotten a job at the local YMCA and loved it. "Yeah it would be," she agreed, "Just no more slipping on the side of the pool and breaking bones."

"So, how long before the little one gets here?" asked Mrs. Mitchell, standing in the doorway.

"Exactly six weeks from yesterday," said Olivia, laying her hand on her stomach; the baby was being very active today.

"Well, get some rest... you'll need it," said Mrs. Mitchell, smiling as she left.

After Mrs. Mitchell had left, Olivia leaned against the exam table and let out a groan, she wasn't having a good day. She felt funny and run down and it wasn't helping that the baby was being extremely active, practically turning somersaults.

"Olivia!" cried Monica, rushing into the room, "I need you in exam room three."

"I thought I didn't have any more patients for an hour," she said; she had been hoping to lay down for a few minutes in the hopes of being able to shake whatever she had.

"Olivia, it's Emily," said Monica seriously.

Olivia didn't need to hear anymore, she rushed past Monica, sprinting as fast as she could to the exam room. "What happened?" cried Olivia when she saw her sister, there was a cut right beside her left eye and her left wrist was black and blue.

"I fell down the stairs," said Emily, slightly humiliated.

"Are you sure that's what happened, because if Hotch hurt you I'll-I'll bump him with my belly..." Olivia threatened, placing a hand on her stomach as she felt a slight pain.

"No, no, Aaron didn't do this. I tripped on one of Jack's toys he left on the stairs," she said sheepishly.

"Okay, just let me get you some ice for your wrist, then we'll get an x-ray, but I can tell you right now it's likely fractured. Then I'll stitch up that cut, run some routine blood work" said Olivia, trying not to wince as a sharp pain ran through her abdomen, she knew it was because she was tense and that it would go away as soon as she calmed down.

"Hey," said Hotch, coming into the room. "I finished filling out the paper work. Monica said to put this on your wrist," he said, handing her a cold pack.

"It's shaped like Winnie the Pooh..." said Emily, laughing slightly as gingerly placed it on her wrist.

"Yeah, we're out of 'grown up' cold packs. Sorry," Olivia apologized.

*****

"Okay, the good news is: it's only a simple fracture," said Olivia, looking at the x-ray films.

"And the bad news?" asked Emily, already agitated from getting five stitches.

"You'll need a cast for at least six weeks," said Olivia, smiling sympathetically.

"Which also means you'll be out of the field for six weeks," said Hotch seriously.

"Are you serious?" Emily lamented.

"Like he could be anything but," muttered Olivia. They both gave her a look and she quickly retracted her statement.

"Yes, I'm serious, you could injure yourself even more," he said, taking her good hand.

"He's right," said Olivia and, to break the tension, she added, "You want the bright pink cast, right?" Emily just rolled her eyes.

*****

"All done with your plain boring white cast," said Olivia as the plaster finished setting.

"Is it supposed to itch this much?" asked Emily, squirming uncomfortably.

"Yes, that's normal at first," said Olivia, wincing slightly as another sharp pain went through her stomach.

"Olivia is everything alright?" asked Hotch, concerned, crossing the room to stand by her.

"Yeah, the baby's just really active," she lied, standing up. Then, the room started spinning and she grabbed the edge of the exam table to steady herself.

"Liv?" asked Emily worriedly, hopping off the exam table and laying an hand on her sisters arm.

"I..." she whimpered, not even able to finish her sentence the pain became worse. "I think you should get help," she cautioned before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_Do not be anxious about tomorrow, for tomorrow will be anxious for itself. Let the day's own trouble be sufficient for the day." - Samuel Butler_

_*****_

Hotch managed to catch Olivia as she fell; Emily raced out of the room to find help. "We need help!" she cried toward the other doctors and nurses before racing back to her sister. Hotch had laid Olivia on the ground, her head supported by his hand.

"Olivia can you hear me?" he asked; she didn't respond.

"Oh God," cried Monica, running into the room with Dr. Ashton and another nurse. "Go get Dr. Michaels, now; have her meet us in the ER!" ordered Monica to the other nurse who ran from the room.

"We'll need a gurney to get her to the ER," said Dr. Ashton examining Olivia.

"What is it?" asked Emily frantically, feeling like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"It could be a number of things, let's just hope it's not a serious complication, like pre-eclampsia" said Dr. Ashton calmly.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"Because if it is, it might require an emergency c-section to avoid a stillbirth. Not to mention that it would put Olivia's life at risk," he said seriously.

"Oh god, but she's only thirty-four weeks," said Emily.

Monica rushed back into the room with a gurney. "Can you help me lift her?" Dr. Ashton asked Hotch who nodded.

"I'll support her head," said Monica, using a c-spine hold on her neck.

Dr. Ashton counted down and they carefully lifted her onto the gurney before hurrying from the room towards the ER. Kayden met them there and began issuing orders, "Let's hook her up to a pulse ox, we need to closely monitor her blood pressure. I want an ultrasound to check for fetal distress." While in the process of hooking up a potassium drip, she added, "Has anyone contacted her husband?"

Obviously that thought had slipped everyone's mind in the midst of all the chaos. "Oh, Spencer," said Emily suddenly, "I'll call him."

*****

"Reid, your phone," said Morgan, annoyed. It rang again and he looked up and saw that Reid was gone. By then, it had stopped ringing, though. Morgan let out a sigh of relief, until it started ringing again, causing him to groan with aggravation. "Agent Morgan," he said wearily as he answered the phone.

"Morgan!" cried Emily in relief as someone finally answered the phone.

"Are you still at the hospital?" asked Morgan, knowing what happened earlier, "Is everything okay?"

"It's Olivia," said Emily, tears coming to her eyes, "She collapsed and is still unconscious. We don't know what's wrong, but she and the baby could be in danger..."

"I'll find Reid, we'll be there soon," said Morgan grimly, hanging up the phone and sprinting off to search for him.

"Reid!" cried Morgan, finally finding him in Garcia's office.

"What's wrong?" asked Garcia, alarmed.

"Reid, something happened to Olivia," said Morgan, carefully selecting his words.

What little color Reid had in his face was immediately gone. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"She collapsed and is unconscious; they're checking her and the baby over now," said Morgan as calmly as possible.

"I need to be there," said Reid in a flat voice, still in shock.

"I know," said Morgan, guiding him out of the room. "Garcia-"

"I'll let JJ and Rossi know. Now go!" she reassured.

"What if something is seriously wrong with my wife or my baby!" panicked Spencer as they sped through the streets towards the hospital. Shock was starting to wear off, giving way to anxiety. "I can't lose them, Morgan, either one of them!"

"It will be alright, Reid, everything is going to be fine," said Morgan, trying to calm him, but panicking himself on the inside. When he pulled up in front of the hospital, he barely had time to throw the gear-shift into park before Reid sprinted from the vehicle.

"Emily!" he cried, spotting her and running down the hall. "How is she?" he asked, worried.

"She's still unconscious; they're running tests, they are trying to rule out pre-eclampsia" she said, leading him to Olivia. "We'll go find Morgan," she added, pulling Hotch away so Reid could have a moment alone with Olivia. "Olivia," he said softly, taking her hand. "Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well or that you were having cramps. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked despite knowing he would get no answer.

"Spencer," said Kayden, coming into the room, "We have the test results."

"Is it pre-eclampsia?" asked Spencer, clutching Olivia's hand.

"No, but her blood pressure is quite high and the stress she's been under is affecting the baby," said Kayden, "She'll need to stay in the hospital a night or two and then, if all goes well, she can go home. However she will probably be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

He nodded, considering, then asked, "Why is she still unconscious?"

"It could be from the medication or it could her body's way of compensating for the stress. She should regain consciousness soon," answered Kayden reassuringly. "Do you want me to inform the people in the waiting room or do you?"

"People?" asked Spencer, confused.

"Yes, there's about ten people waiting for you out there," she answered, smiling.

"I'll go quickly," he said, glancing at Olivia before leaving.

In the waiting room, he was met with the rest of the team, along with the Ambassador and Monica. "How is my daughter?" asked Elizabeth upon seeing him.

"She's doesn't have pre-eclampsia," he answered, suddenly feeling the flood of relief as he said the words. Everyone else visibly relaxed as well. "She has high blood pressure and has to stay in the hospital a night or two and will probably be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Well, thank God it's not pre-eclampsia," said Monica with a sigh.

"Mr. Reid," said a nurse coming into the waiting room, "Your wife is starting to regain consciousness."

Hurrying back into the room, he saw that Olivia was starting to stir. "Spencer?" she asked groggily. After a moment, she seemed to remember what had happened and began to panic, "The baby, is the baby alright?"

"Listen," said Spencer to quiet her so that she could hear the sound of the quiet beating of the fetal heart monitor. She let a sigh of relief upon hearing the steady whoosh of her baby's heartbeats. "Liv, why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?"

"I just thought I was tired, I didn't think it was anything serious," said Olivia earnestly.

"Hello Olivia," said Kayden, coming into the room.

"I take it, there wasn't any serious complication?" said Olivia.

"Thankfully, no," said Kayden, "Your blood pressure is off the charts though. You'll need to spend the next couple of days in the hospital until it stabilizes. You'll probably be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. That means your maternity leaves starts now."

"If it's best for the baby, then of course," said Olivia, relieved her baby was fine.

*****

"Spencer, you are not taking the next six weeks off," said Olivia calmly as she lay in her hospital bed.

"Yes, I am," argued Spencer, "Who else is going to look out for you?"

"First of all, I can take care of myself and second, Emily is going to be out of the field for the next six weeks anyways, so she'll be here if I need someone," said Olivia, trying to interject logic into the conversation.

"Still..." said Spencer, looking torn.

"I'll make you a deal," said Olivia, rubbing her stomach, "The next two weeks, you keep working. I'll come home and stay on bed rest and have Emily take care of me. After the two weeks if things are horrible and I absolutely need you, you can take time off."

"Sounds good," said Spencer, looking relieved.

"Good. Now, could you please get us some peanut butter," she said, giving him the big blue-eyed look.

"Okay, I will be right back," he said, giving her a quick kiss on top of her head before leaving.

There were a few minutes of silence after he left in which Olivia began to doze off, before being startled awake by Monica knocking on the door. She stood in the doorway, holding a piece of paper, for the several moments that it took Olivia to be fully awake. "I know you're supposed to be relaxing, but I thought you might want to see what we found in your sister's blood-work..." she said, handing her the results.

"Oh my," said Olivia, surprised at the results.

"I thought you might want to be the one to tell her."

"Yes, I think that would be best," said Olivia with a sigh, worried how her sister was going to take this news.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_Death and taxes and childbirth! There's never any convenient time for any of them." - Margaret Mitchell_

*****

"I am going to lose my freaking mind!" Olivia moaned two weeks later as she laid in her bed, her sister beside her flipping through a magazine.

"Don't worry, I'll help you look for it," joked Emily, trying to lighten the mood. Olivia just glared at her. "Not in a joking mood, huh?" she asked, giving her sister a sympathetic smile.

"No," replied Olivia, frowning, "I can only have a four minute walk a day, I always have to lay on my side, and the only other time I can leave this god forsaken bed is to go to the bathroom or have my ten minute bath," she said in a huff.

"I know," Emily placated, "But it'll all be worth it in a couple of weeks when you have your baby. Plus, you'll need the rest."

Olivia was silent for a moment, apparently attempting to think up some snappy rhetoric, but wound up snapping, "Don't humor me!"

*****

"Guess what?" said Kayden enthusiastically a few weeks later at her check-up. "You can come off bed rest."

"You'd better not be kidding around, because if you are I'm just going to lose it" Olivia warned.

"Well then, thank goodness, I'm completely serious. I'd still like you to be off your feet most of the day, but you're free to do things like take short walks, light exercise, light cleaning, things like that. But under no circumstances are you to return to work until after the baby is born."

"No problem there," said Olivia smiling.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" asked Spencer helping her up off the exam table.

"How about we go for walk" she said, smiling.

*****

"Hey, Liv, what are you doing here?" asked Morgan a few days later when she joined him in the bullpen, setting herself down in Reid's chair. He was confused because Spencer was in Pennsylvania with Hotch at the local prison doing interviews.

"I'm meeting Emily, Garcia, and JJ for dinner, chill out," said Olivia.

"Only fifteen days to go," said Morgan, smiling.

"Thank God," said Olivia, grimacing.

"Are you alright?" asked Morgan, alarmed.

"Fine," said Olivia, trying not to laugh, "It's just Braxton-Hicks. I've been having them on and off all week." He still looked suspicious, but didn't second guess her claim. "Are you guys ready to go?" asked Olivia to her sister and JJ when they joined them

"In a minute, Garcia's locking up the bat cave," said JJ, sitting on the edge of Spencer's empty desk.

Suddenly, Olivia's face took on a look of concern. "My husband's probably five hours away, right?" she asked, clearly attempting to stay calm.

"Yeah, why?" asked Emily, curiously.

"Because I believe my water just broke..." said Olivia.

"Oh my god!" cried Morgan, jumping up and sending his chair flying, narrowly missing Garcia.

"What is going on!" questioned Rossi, coming out of his office.

"Nothing, I'm just in labor," answered Olivia.

"What!" asked Garcia once she was within earshot.

"The baby is coming," repeated Emily.

"Okay," said Rossi, jumping into action as if her were a seasoned pro. "You two," he said, gesturing at Morgan and Emily, "Are going to take Olivia to the hospital. I'm going to call Reid and JJ and Garcia are going to get your baby bag from your house."

Everyone remained frozen for a split second stood in place for a second before Garcia spurred them into action, "You heard the man, move!"

*****

"I hate my husband," snapped Olivia, a few hours later, the pain really starting to get to her. "Where is he anyway?" she asked Morgan.

"He and Hotch must still be out of cell range," said Morgan, offering his hand as another contraction came.

"Look who I found," said Emily, coming into the room followed by the anesthesiologist.

"Oh, thank God," said Olivia as he set up for the epidural.

"I'll just step out and trying calling the kid again," said Morgan wearily once he saw the size of the needle.

*****

"It's Morgan," said Reid, checking his caller ID. He had been about to check his messages when his phone rang. "Hello Morgan," said Reid, answering the phone.

"Hey kid, how far are you from home?"

"Around five hours, why?" asked Reid curiously, also a little worried that something might be wrong with Olivia.

"You might want to hurry up, you know, if you want to see your kid being born," answered Morgan.

"Olivia's in labor!" yelped Reid, causing Hotch to look over at him sharply and almost drive off the road. "How far along is she?" he asked, scared that he was going to miss it.

"She's been in labor for about five hours, but she's only four centimeters dilated," said Morgan, feeling extremely uncomfortable discussing it.

"Morgan," said Hotch, grabbing the phone away from Reid, "We'll be there soon." He hung up and blindly tossed the phone back, switching on the siren in the process.

"You know, that's technically illegal, in Pennsylvania-"

"Reid," said Hotch, cutting him off before he started spurting out facts, "Sometimes you have to break the rules. Relax, it'll be okay. Oh, and Reid,"

"Yes?" he squeaked out.

"Don't take anything Olivia says personally..."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

"_A grand adventure is about to begin." - Winnie the Pooh_

_*****_

"How much longer?" groaned Olivia to JJ, as it was her turn to sit with Olivia.

"I don't know... I was in labor with Henry for fifteen hours," answered JJ sympathetically. Olivia just let out a whimper.

"Liv, I talked to Spencer. They're pulling into the parking garage now, he'll be here in a few minutes," said Emily coming into the room.

"Thank goodness," replied Olivia, relieved.

"My turn," said Morgan, coming in to relieve JJ.

"If you need anything, just holler," said JJ, giving Olivia's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

"Just so you know, at this particular moment, I hate all men," said Olivia before let out a groan as another contraction started.

"Understood," said Morgan, trying not to laugh as he lent his hand to Olivia.

"Em, did you call mom?" she asked once the contraction passed. Unfortunately, their mother was on assignment in Paris.

"Yes, she wanted to resign from her assignment a few days early and fly home," said Emily.

"No!" cried Olivia, "It would take her fourteen hours to even fly home, she probably wouldn't make it anyway."

"That's exactly what I told her and I insisted she stay because that's what you would want."

"Thanks," said Olivia, leaning back in her bed, utterly exhausted; she had no idea how she was going to push when the time came.

*****

Spencer hurried down the hall and stopped short when he reached his wife's room. Her hair was pinned on top of her head, but few strands of wavy hair had fallen out and were sticking to her sweaty face and she looked completely exhausted, but he still found her breath-takingly beautiful.

"Olivia," said Spencer, coming into the room.

"Oh, thank goodness, you made it!" cried Olivia happily, before her face twisted into a grimace. "It took you long enough! What did you do, stop for a late dinner?" she snapped as pain ripped through her abdomen.

Spencer shot Emily a helpless look. "She's nice until she gets a contraction," explained Emily with a shrug.

"Aren't they only going to get worse?" he asked, a little scared. Emily just gave him a smile.

"You know, I'm right here, don't talk like I'm not," Olivia said irritably.

"Sorry," they both apologized.

"Thank you," she said sourly. "I apologize for the demon Olivia that's about to take over," she added, breathing heavily as another contraction came on.

*****

An hour passed and finally, Kayden came into the room to check on her progress. "You're at ten, Olivia. It's time to push."

"Oh, thank God," Olivia breathed, relived.

"Are both your husband and sister staying?" asked Kayden as she snapped on a fresh pair of gloves and mask.

"Yes," grunted Olivia as a contraction started.

"Okay, push," called Kayden. Olivia didn't need to be told twice; she tucked her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. "Okay, relax until the next contraction," instructed Kayden.

Olivia let out a breath as she collapsed back against the bed. "Just get it out," she screeched and her face twisted in a grimace as another contraction started. She grabbed both her sister's and husband's hands and started pushing again.

"Okay, your baby's head is crowning," said Kayden happily, "It's got a nice head of hair."

*****

After about twenty minutes of pushing and screaming, Olivia collapsed, exhausted, not knowing if she could go on. "I can't do it anymore," she said, sweat pouring down her face.

"Yes, you can," encouraged Spencer, giving her a quick kiss, "You're the strongest person I know."

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, plastering on a brave face.

"On the next contraction, push, and I'll think we'll have ourselves a baby," said Kayden, her eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Okay, one more time," Olivia said, encouraged, as she started pushing.

"Okay, passing the shoulders, I can help from here," said Kayden, gently easing the baby out.

The room was silent for a second, then it was filled with a wail. "It's a girl," said Kayden happily.

"Oh, I have a niece," cried Emily excitedly, tears coming to her eyes.

"We have a daughter," said Olivia, crying tears of relief and happiness, glad that she finally had her healthy, happy baby.

"You did so good," cried Spencer, giving his wife a kiss.

"Here, dad, why don't you cut the cord," said Kayden handing him the surgical scissors which he happily took. He was finally a dad.

*****

"Amelia," said Olivia suddenly as she laid exhausted in her hospital bed watching her husband rock their new born daughter, "Her name should be Amelia."

"I like it," said Spencer, gazing at their daughter whose bright blue eyes were closed, her little fist tucked under her chin, the other one by her side. "What does Amelia mean again?" he asked; it seemed like, since his daughter was born over an hour ago, he was so ecstatic his brain stopped working.

"To strive or excel," replied Olivia, shifting in her bed and closing her eyes.

"Amelia," he repeated as the little infant opened her eyes to gaze back at him, "I think she likes it." He was silent for several moments, thinking. "What about Prentiss?" he asked suddenly.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "Emily?" she asked, her brow wrinkling.

"No, I mean Prentiss as her middle name," he answered as he handed Amelia to her mother.

"Amelia Prentiss Reid," she said, stroking her daughter's cheek, "It's perfect."

"Can we come in?" asked a voice from the door. They both turned to see Emily with the rest of the team outside the door.

Olivia let out a chuckle, "Sure," she said as her daughter squirmed slightly in her arms.

"Does she have a name yet?" asked Garcia eagerly as she peered at the baby.

"Amelia," answered Olivia, smiling at her daughter.

"Amelia Prentiss Reid," finished Spencer.

"Oh, that's beautiful," said Emily, her eyes tearing up again before she quickly brushed them away. Morgan gave her a quizzical look, not used to her crying.

"Anybody want to hold her?" asked Olivia to draw attention off her sister.

"I do," Garcia quickly volunteered. Olivia carefully handed over her daughter to Garcia. "Hello there, beautiful little Amelia. I'm your Auntie Penelope and I'm going to spoil you so much!" she gushed as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"Can I please see my Goddaughter now?" asked Morgan, holding out his arms.

"Alright," said Garcia reluctantly as she handed over the baby.

"Hey, little one," murmured Morgan, rocking the baby back and forth. The baby looked back at him curiously.

"Hey Reid, she's got the same curious expression as you," joked Morgan, smiling.

"Um, thanks, I think..." said Reid from his position on the bed next to his wife.

"Sorry guys," said Monica, coming into the room with a bassinet, "Mom and baby need to get some rest."

"We'll come see you guys sometime tomorrow," said Rossi as he left.

"Bye and congratulations again," said JJ, giving Reid a hug and stroking the baby's cheek before she left.

"If you need anything, call me," said Garcia as she followed JJ.

"I suppose you'll want Amelia back," said Morgan, carefully laying his goddaughter in the bassinet. "She's beautiful," he said, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek and Reid a pat on the back before leaving.

"Are you ready?" asked Hotch to Emily.

"In a minute," she said, giving him a small smile.

"I'll wait for you in the waiting room," he said. He was half way out the door when he turned back and added, "And Reid, I don't want to see you in the office for the next two weeks."

"Thank you, Hotch," he said before turning back to his wife.

"I'll let you two have a minute alone. I'll go call my mom and tell her she has a granddaughter," he said, giving his a wife a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I need to let the hospital administrator know that your kid is here, he started a pool," said Monica, smiling as she left the room.

"Do you realize what today is?" asked Emily, looking at her niece and goddaughter, gently stroking her hand.

"May 18th, Amelia's birthday," answered Olivia automatically. Then it clicked, "Oh, May 18th, Amelia's birthday..."

"June 18th, your birthday," continued Emily.

"August 18th, Mom's birthday," said Olivia.

"And then September 18th," continued Emily.

"Our anniversary," finished Olivia, leaning back in her bed. "God, I'll be thirty in one month," complained Olivia.

"Yeah, well, that's not so bad... I'll be forty when I become a mother," countered Emily.

Olivia smiled. Four weeks ago, when Emily was hurt and they ran a blood test, they had found out that she was pregnant; only about three weeks, which is why she wasn't showing any signs yet. "Have you told anyone yet?" she asked.

"Just Aaron. We decided to move the wedding to May 2nd instead of February 2nd... You know, since that's my due date," she answered, smiling.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Mom... a baby out of wedlock."

"Mom!" said Olivia suddenly, sitting straight up, "I forgot to call mom in Paris. She's going to be pissed."

"Don't worry, I called her right after Amelia was born. She asked me to tell you to call after you named her and felt up to it. And the first thing she's going to do when she gets home in two days is to come visit. She can't wait to see both of you and she's sorry she missed it," relayed Emily.

"Can you hand me my phone?" she asked, pointing to her bag across the room. Emily handed it to her. Olivia took a picture of the now sleeping Amelia. "Amelia Prentiss Reid, born May 18th at 5:53 AM, after eleven and a half hours of labor," said Olivia out loud as she typed, "And send. There, now Mom won't feel so guilty."

"So, tell me the truth, how bad did it hurt?" asked Emily seriously.

"You remember all those injuries I had after Nolan?" asked Olivia, Emily nodded her head, "That was a paper cut compared to labor..." Emily got a panicked look on her face. Olivia continued, "Yes, it hurt like hell, but it's so worth it... Look what you get at the end..." she said, nodding her head toward her daughter.

"Yeah hopefully mine will be that cute," said Emily smiling as Reid came back into the room.

"How's your mom?" asked Olivia carefully, knowing it could go either way.

"She's thrilled, she loves the name Amelia. She actually sounded like herself..." said Spencer, a bit dazed as he sat on the couch by the bed.

"Well, I don't want to keep Aaron waiting. I'll be back later today or tomorrow morning," said Emily, leaning over and giving her sister a hug, then gazing at her niece and suddenly became teary eyed before leaving the room quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Spencer, sitting on the edge of Olivia's bed.

"I have no idea" lied Olivia.

"You know, she's acting like you when you were pregnant..." said Reid suspiciously.

"Really?" asked Olivia, her voice wavering slightly.

"Emily's pregnant!" cried Spencer.

"Shh!" hushed Olivia, looking back over at Amelia who was still asleep, "Yes, but you're not supposed to know yet, no one is."

"I won't tell, I'm not Morgan," he promised. Olivia rolled her eyes and yawned. "Get some sleep," said Spencer, leaning over and giving her a kiss on her head. "I'll watch Amelia in case she gets fussy." But she didn't hear, already fast asleep.

Spencer looked over at his daughter who was still sleeping. He carefully picked her up, taking care not to wake her. He knew he shouldn't hold her while she slept or she would never learn to sleep in her crib, but right now he didn't care. It was hard to imagine that just over three years ago, he figured he'd never get married and almost ten months ago he believed he'd never want children... He had been so wrong. As far as he was concerned, being a husband and father was the best thing in the world. Spencer smiled at his sleeping wife and daughter as she snuggled closer to his chest.

_Next chapter will be the epilogue._


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or anything to do with it.

Thank you to ArwenLalaith for being my beta reader and fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes, and improving my story.

Thank you so much to Sue1313, jamielouise, and trigun 1509 for the reviews.

*****

"_The happiness of life depends less on what befalls you than the way in which you take it." - Elbert Hubbard_

_*****_

"Okay, Emily, push," instructed Kayden, eight months later. On February 8th, six days late, Emily and Hotch's daughter decided to make her appearance.

"I can't!" cried Emily, clenching her jaw, squeezing Hotch's hand as she felt another contraction.

"Yes, you can, Emmy," said Olivia from her other side, "You can do it."

Emily let out a scream before she started pushing. "The baby's crowning, I can see that she's got a full head of black hair already," said Kayden smiling, "Almost there, Emily, once you pass the shoulders, I'll be able to help."

"You're doing so good," encouraged Hotch as Emily squeezed his hand again.

"Here comes her shoulders... And here's your daughter!" cried Kayden happily as a wailing filled the room. "Here, dad," said Kayden, handing Hotch the surgical scissors, "Want to cut the cord?" Hotch just nodded, too choked up to say anything.

"Oh, Em, she's so beautiful," said Olivia as they handed the baby to Emily. The baby had a full head of black wavy hair and big brown eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," said Hotch, teary-eyed, giving Emily a kiss.

"Okay, mom and dad, we need to take your little girl for a few minutes to clean her up and check her over; I promise you'll get her right back," said Kayden. Emily reluctantly handed over her daughter.

"So, mom, got a name yet?" asked Olivia, trying to keep her sister occupied; she knew those few minutes when they check over the newborn seems like forever for the mother.

"Sara. Sara Olivia," answered Emily, smiling and looking radiant despite obvious exhaustion.

"Olivia..." echoed Olivia, teary-eyed.

"We wanted her to be named after someone she could look up to," said Hotch. Now Olivia was too choked up to say anything; she leaned over and gave her future brother-in-law a hug.

"Here's Sara, a perfect ten on the APGAR scale," said Kayden, handing back the now cleaned and pink blanket wrapped infant.

"Hi, baby girl," said Emily, crying.

"I'll let you two have a minute alone with her, I'll go let everyone know how you're doing," said Olivia, heading towards the door.

"Can you let Haley know that I'll be out to get Jack soon," said Hotch whose eyes were still glued to his daughter and fiancée.

"Of course," said Olivia, smiling at the tender scene as she left the room. She wiped her eyes before entering the waiting room where the team, minus Reid because he was at home with Amelia, their mother, and Haley and Jack were waiting. They all jumped up when she entered the room, anxious for news.

"Is my sister here yet?" asked Jack eagerly.

"Yeah, has my goddaughter made her appearance yet?" asked Rossi smiling.

"She's here," answered Olivia, smiling, "Little Sara Olivia." To Jack, she added, "Your daddy will be out soon so you can meet her." Then, to the team, she added, "And then the rest of you."

*****

Olivia quietly let herself into her home around nine that night, smiling when she saw her seven month old daughter curled asleep on her husband's chest as he lay on the couch, rubbing her back. "Hey," she greeted softly, carefully sitting down on the couch so as not to wake her daughter. "Were you reading her the dictionary?" she asked, picking up a copy sitting next to _Goodnight Moon_ on the coffee table.

"Yes," he answered, "_Goodnight Moon _wasn't working so I decided to read her the dictionary. She fell asleep by Abolitionist. So how are Emily and the baby?"

"Both are doing great. They named her Sara Olivia," she said, smiling.

"Olivia, huh?" he asked, knowing what it meant to her.

"Yep," she replied airily, becoming teary-eyed again. Luckily, Amelia woke up then and distracted her by wailing. "Here," said Olivia, taking the baby and laying her against her shoulder, "Let's give daddy a break." Carrying the infant upstairs to the nursery and sitting down on the old wooden rocking chair by the window, she began gently lulling her. Amelia instantly calmed and snuggled into her chest, quieting once she heard her mother's heartbeat. Olivia couldn't help but smile, she was so deliriously happy that it actually hurt.

She was head over heels in love with her husband; their marriage wasn't perfect though. He was gone so much and sometimes it was so hard not having him there to help with everyday things and to watch their daughter grow. She knew that she couldn't ask him to give up his job because he loved it, even though it was dangerous, just like she knew that he would never ask her to give up her job, even though at times it could be dangerous as well. Still, it made her sad and sometimes angry that he quite frequently missed out on so many things in their daughter's life. Still, somehow, they made it work and through what ever life threw at them, they would take it together.

Then, there was Amelia, the other love of her life. She couldn't believe how much she loved this little girl, it scared her sometimes. She couldn't believe that she never wanted to be a mother over a year ago. She always felt like she was meant to be a doctor, but now she knew that wasn't the only thing she was meant to do, she was also meant to be a mother.

Once her daughter fell into a deep sleep, she carefully set her in her crib and started her mobile. The mobile still made Olivia chuckle; Garcia had given it to Amelia the day she came home from the hospital, Garcia said she looked everywhere before she finally found one on the Internet. It was a mobile with Einstein in the middle and other famous scientists circling him. Spencer wasn't as amused and didn't want to put it up, but Olivia insisted, it just seemed to fit.

"Is she asleep?" asked Spencer, coming into the room and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Yep," murmured Olivia, leaning against her husband's chest and sighing contently, "I'm exhausted; it's been a _long_ day."

"We should go to bed, Amelia will probably be awake and crying in a couple of hours."

"You're right," replied Olivia, leaning out of his embrace for just a second to turn on the baby monitor and night light on the dresser beside the crib, before slipping back into her husband's arms as they left their daughter's room.

Olivia knew that, starting tomorrow, her husband would barely be home for a while since the team was temporarily two members short. But, for now, their daughter was sleeping soundly and safe and happy and she was content just snuggling up to next to her husband. For now, everything was perfect.


	12. question?

I have a question for all my readers. Should I continue? I was thinking of maybe writing a third story Criminal Minds story using the character of Olivia. What do you think?


	13. Story 3 info

Story three is coming! Sorry this is not a new chapter or an update I have started story three and saved in on a flash drive. Unfortunately I left it at a friend's house and they are on vacation right now. So I should have the first chapter up in a week or two when my friend gets back and I can pick up my flash drive. Story three in my series is called life goes on, so be on the lookout!


End file.
